


Late nights are pretty tempting

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Dream's not particularly happy that a certain someone has decided to take residence on his roof,might as well take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Dreammare, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dream sans/nightmare sans, nightdream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Late nights are pretty tempting

**Author's Note:**

> u want fluff? i got u fluff

Dream jolts awake from his slumber as a cold sensation moves through his spine–a familiar coolness that belongs to none other than the guardian of negativity himself.

He groans under his breath as he managed to kick his blankets off him,forcing himself to sit upright and slip on his fuzzy bunny slippers before pushing himself off the bed,it was still dark outside his window with made him glance over to the clock on his bedside table—it read 1:23pm.

Another groan escapes his mouth,making his way to his closet and throwing on a jacket.Of all time and of all nights,the darker guardian just had to show up.

Once he was outside he shivered as the wind blew against his bones,tugging his jacket he went around the house to be greeted by a ladder near some trash that was supposed to be taken care of yesterday,the ladder was positioned upright and led up to his roof,carefully he begins making his way up the steps ,not to lose his slippers or slip. He reaches to the top,greeted by mossy tiles that were worn by weather,taking a quick glance around the area he spotted the familiar figure,tentacles curled around his gooey form.

“ _Nightmare_ ” He spoke up with a flare of annoyance,slightly stronger than he intended for it to come out.

Nightmare’s cyan eye turns to the attention of the other skeleton,a twisted smile forms on his face,not really easing Dream in the slightest no matter how genuine it was.

“Ah Dream,such a pleasant surprise to see you” The darker one greets.

Dream eventually gets onto the tiles,making his way to the other,tiles clacking together like xylophone under his feet.

He grips tightly onto his jacket,”You're literally on _my_ house,what made you think I wouldn't know?”

“Oh this is your house? I didn’t know” Nightmare remarked,trying to come off as innocent but Dream wasn’t dealing with his sarcasm.

“Cut to the chase” He was not in the mood to deal with this,crossing his arms,”what is it that you want? A fight? If so,we can do that later”

“Tsk,do you really get this cranky when you don’t sleep?” Nightmare spoke in a rhetorical manner,glancing into the night sky,”can’t I enjoy star gazing?”

“We literally have an entire AU dedicated to doing that” Dream retorts,furrowing his brows.

Nightmare scoffs,as if the obvious answer wasn’t good enough,”tch, Your no fun”

That darker guardian rolls his eyes as he said that before turning his attention back to the sky,leaving Dream kinda confused—normally Nightmare would’ve told him to fuck off or something but seeing his actions left him abit lost for words.He was definitely annoyed by his presences and as much as he wanted to release this displeasure,he was just too damn exhausted to argue.

He wasn’t really sure on what to do now? Should he leave and hope that Nightmare doesn’t try to bench press him in his sleep?

It didn’t take long for his attention to snap back at the other monster,how shifted slightly and patted the space next to him,his gaze still at the stars,Dream glanced at the spot silently then back at Nightmare,he took in a quick breath of cold air and moved to the spot,sitting down next to Nightmare with a small gap between them.

The darker guardian did glance at the other but didn’t make any sort of snide comment as he glanced up to the sky once more,Dream on the other hand was staring down at the roof tiles and the ground below him as he couldn’t really bring himself to look up and see the large monster looming over him,he couldn’t help but be instinctively on guard despite his exhaustion.

“The stars look lovely tonight” Nightmare spoke up.

Dream looked up to the sky in response—indeed,it was quite the sight but nevertheless he didn’t understand why Nightmare was even here,while the stars are mesmerizing they were nothing compared to the stars in outertale or any other AU he’s visited,he could help but fidget a bit as he awkwardly side glanced at the larger monster.

Nightmare was definitely more relaxed then him,his focus was at the sky,looking at the stars with soft lidded eyes,his tentacles seemed to drape onto the tiles and dangle off the edge,a gentle smile curled against his mouth—not hinting at any malicious intent behind it or anything,it just seemed like the darker guardian just wanted to have a good time.

“Yeah” was all that Dream managed to say,a puff of visible warm air escaped from his mouth.

A small chuckle arises from the darker guardian,”What? Is that all you have to say?”

“Give me a break Nightmare” his face was dusted in a yellow blush as he spoke tiredly,”not a lot of words are forming inside my skull”

Still,he couldn’t shake off the thought of why his other half decided to show up at his place and act so calm around him,this wasn’t normal Nightmare attitude—he was acting as if their whole strained relationship didn’t exist,It only seemed to make Dream feel a bit more unnerved.

“Hm it’s interesting seeing you so exhausted” he comments,”I’m glad I’m the only one who gets to see you like this”

Dream is at a loss for words as he awkwardly rubs the back of his skull,”I mean—it’s the first time I’m seeing you act like this”

He could feel something shift weirdly inside his rib cage though he can’t exactly point out where but seeing such a wistful expression across the darker guardian’s face made him feel weird,it didn’t help that Nightmare had wrapped his arm around Dream’s shoulder to pull him close,Dream swore his face was bright as a lightbulb at this point.

“I’m certain you like it” Nightmare adds.

He was a bit hesitant on the matter,he didn’t want to give the other the wrong idea that he didn’t like it!,”it’s just not something I’m used to,why this all of a sudden?”

“Being a villain all the time is exhausting,” he said dryly,keeping his gaze away from the lighter guardian,”wouldn’t you agree?”

He did in a way,while he loved his friends and his job,it had become a struggle between working and resting to the point where he would just burn the candles on both ends at times,leaving him exhausted on certain days but he’d rather fake having energy than admitting his problems to anyone.

Dream didn’t say anything on the matter but the facial expression he showed was what probably gave it away,even so—Nightmare didn’t say much about it.

As the night wore on,Dream found himself slowly succumbing to the sensation of sleepiness,his weak form merely slumped into Nightmare’s body as he fought to keep his eyelids awaken,as exhausted as he was,he would never likely get this chance again to see the other like this in a while and he wanted to make the most of it.Though it didn’t help that a gust of cold air blew past him causing him to shiver as the sensation trailed down his spine and the darker guardian took notice of it.

  
  


“My,you’re getting quite sleepy” He spoke up,”perhaps it’s better that you settle for the night”

Dream shook his head,”no..just..just a little longer”

The lighter guardian could faintly see a smile form on the other’s face and without much of a question,Nightmare takes off his jacket and wraps it around the smaller skeleton,embracing him in his warmth that simply seeped into his bones.Dream flinched at this sudden temperature change but eventually gave into it,his eyes fully drooping as he was engulf by the smell and warmth of the darker guardian,the last thing he knew was that he fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

  
  


When he woke up,his mind was quite hazy as his eyes adjusted to the brightness then he remembered what happened,as he sat up and rubbed his eyes a part of him wondered if all of what he saw was really true or was he so tired that he had some sort of trippy dream about Nightmare.

Yawning slightly,he glanced down at his sheets only to spot some familiar and black,picking it up made him quickly realize that it was Nightmare’s jacket,confirming his experience that he had.His face seemed to have flushed a bit when small bits of memories of that night flooded back—how he enjoyed being close to the other and simply stargazing the night away.

He held the jacket close to his face,inhaling the other’s smell despite how long he hasn’t been in contact with him,his smell was still familiar and comforting.Once he got out of bed he put on the jacket only to soon find out how big it really was,it basically reached his knees and looked more like a dress except with long noodle sleeves but he didn’t mind.

Though he pondered if Nightmare’s jacket is here,does that mean he wants to come back? It must’ve meant so and for some reason that made his soul feel a bit lighter inside his chest.

As he left his room,dragging his long sleeves across the ground,Dream wonders what he’s gonna have for breakfast.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
